Wireless communication systems allow communication links to be established between devices at relatively large distances without the need for a wired infrastructure linking the devices. A wireless communication system can allow a communication link to be established from virtually any location. A number of operating conditions may affect the signal quality for any particular wireless communication link. Some factors include distance, topology of the landscape and surrounding areas, weather conditions, potential interference sources, as well as other external conditions over which the participants in a wireless communication link typically have little control. Multiple devices of a particular wireless communication link may be optimized for a typical operating environment, taking into account the effects of various operating conditions and the probability that any individual device will experience those operating conditions. For example, consumer communication devices may be optimized for a typical operating environment. In other wireless communication systems, a particular wireless communication link may be optimized for particular operating conditions. For example, a point-to-point microwave communication link may be optimized for parameters affected by geography or potential interference sources.
However, in a wireless communication system, one or more of the communication devices participating in a communication link may be a portable or otherwise mobile device. As such, the operating conditions experienced by the mobile communication device will vary over time, and may vary significantly over the course of a communication session. Additionally, mobility may itself contribute to operating conditions that need to be considered by the communication devices. Mobility of one communication device participating in a wireless communication link will be seen by all participants as a relative velocity, contributing to a Doppler shift of the signals communicated between the participants.
It is desirable to optimize a wireless communication device over all operating conditions. Additionally, it may be advantageous to optimize the operation of each wireless communication device without adversely affecting the operation of any other communication devices that may not even be participating in the same communication link.